Brace Yourself
by moonlight's.kiss579
Summary: "I got 'em your favorite color," Inuyasha commented, his gaze returning to his deep blue vans in shame, "Do you… hate me?" Inuyasha has to deal with what we all go through at some point as young adults, a lack of confidence.


**Inspiration:** Teenage insecurities.

**Warnings:** Not a continuance of Problems on the Playground, though it may be coming soon.

* * *

The smell of evening rain and the sounds of small bugs crying happily went unnoticed to by the young girl leaning against the dampened wooden fence in the middle of her neighborhood. She sighed in mild agitation as she checked her wrist watch, again. It'd been ten minutes since he'd asked her to meet him here. Ten minutes ago. Tucking her small hands under her arms she crossed her ankles, shifting to a more comfortable stance as she stood still and looked to her shoes in mild concentration, her eyes roaming the length of the cheetah print flats as she thought on why he'd needed to see her so urgently.

"Just walk there, Kagome, I'm already half way." She mocked, using the back of her throat to make her voice a few octaves deeper.

The long haired beauty bit her lip worriedly and slumping her shoulders she made a sound of frustration. Her mind conjured terrible reasons he'd want to meet her, what if he'd changed his mind about them as a couple? Sighing sadly, Kagome looked up to the evening sky, bright blue eyes filled with uncertainty. She fisted the soft material of her light brown cashmere sweater to make sure she hadn't started to sweat despite the cool evening weather.

The slight sound of rustling grass alerted her of his late arrival, convincing her to quickly straighten herself, smoothing her freshly cut bangs so they lay atop her eyelids marvelously and pulling down her short soft sweater so it showed a teasing inch of her midriff before tight blue jeans covered slim long legs complimenting her figure with ease.

Her fingers started to finger the hem of her top in nervous habit as she watched him edge closer to her, his hands dug deep into his jean pockets the deep red cardigan he wore working wonderfully with his olive skin tone. As he neared her, his eyes to the ground and hair in a low ponytail, a smile grew on her face. Once he stopped close enough for her to touch she noticed the small pink blush that tinged his cheeks, marring his handsome features with wanton embarrassment.

The girl stared up at him, being she only came up to the tip of his sharp nose, curiosity clouding her senses, "Hey." She started, her voice light, watchful of his uncanny fragile state.

He simply glanced at her through wild white bangs reminding her of the finest of spun cotton. The worry started up again as she recognized the signs, avoided eye contact, lack of conversation… Seventeen Magazine was saying he was definitely breaking up with her. As the girls' fingers continued to fiddle with her top the hanyou begin to notice her once appropriate V-neck sweater begin to lower, slowly revealing her milky white cleavage to his golden gaze. His blush deepened considerably and before he could stop himself he blurted incomprehensible words under his breath, confusing his fidgeting company considerably.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, blue eyes wide and puzzled as she wondered what happened to his confident filled tone and his tough stature.

Heaving a long sigh the boy in question lifted his head with some hesitation and forced a wide smile, showing off a set of shining metal wire lining his once disheveled white teeth. Sharp crooked fangs were now straightened and tightened, the thick elastic bands seated in the middle of each tooth colored a deep earthy green behind slight metal brackets keeping them in place.

"I got 'em your favorite color," Inuyasha commented, his gaze returning to his deep blue vans in shame, "Do you… hate me?" his pleading golden eyes revisited her face as he searched her features for any sign of detestation.

Kagome's wide smile shocked him slightly as she giggled quietly despite herself at his altered speech, an obvious result of his tongue being inexperienced with the new development drilled onto his canine like teeth.

Inuyasha huffed before turning his head, his large white ears bending into themselves. He tensed slightly as cool fingers brushed his wrist, relaxing as soon as he looked down at his girlfriend, his best friend. She wrapped slim arms around his waist, hugging him to her tightly and closing her eyes against the wind, all ideas of heart retching break ups forgotten. She breathed in the vibrant smell of burnt roses, the oddest scent she'd encountered. Also the best. His sent never changed. "Sesshomaru said you'd hate me." The silver haired demon confessed, thick arms embracing her closer to him.

"Yeah well," she mumbled against the crook of his neck where her forehead rested, "Sesshomaru's a dick most days."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as Kagome parted from him though not letting go of his midsection, her fingers laced behind his back as their eyes met, "They look nice on you." she commented, the smile on her face shining through her words. He gave a closed mouthed smirk and her smile only brightened, thankful for his returned confidence.

Looping an arm around her shoulders he began to walk in the direction of her house, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he went. In three more years, when he turned seventeen, he'd get them off. Getting braces wasn't _completely_ bad. Well, at least not anymore.


End file.
